


Going Once, Going Twice, Sold!

by YellowStar



Category: Gakuen Alice
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-06-11
Updated: 2011-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowStar/pseuds/YellowStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikan hates Natsume but she is sold to him by her brother, Tsubasa. What will happen to Mikan's feelings when she lives with Natsume? Not to mention that her crush, Ruka, lives with them as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Once, Going Twice, Sold!

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, Tsubasa is 'my' brother. I'll just be using Tsubasa instead of 'my brother'.
> 
> Ooh, and enjoy please~ :D

**Going Once, Going Twice, Sold! / Prologue**

He was the greatest brother anyone could ever have in this world. He was sweet, caring, responsible, good-looking, took showers everyday, and kicked the ass of the people who bullied me. He was the person in my life whom I can totally trust.

OH. Wait. My brother?

Oh no. I was just describing God – any kind you believe in. Except that God didn't kick the ass of the bullies, if he did, he could have karate-chopped the fattest person in universe to the next dimension! Let me describe how my real brother, TSUBASA, is.

Pompous.

Irritating.

Rude.

As lazy as a tree stump.

Cocky.

Bastardly.

Wouldn't shower until he smelled his own arm pits and make a sour face.

I could go on the on until I reach my golden years. Oh right, let's not forget the biggest reason why he is the undesirable brother in the whole universe.

He sold me in an auction.

Oh, and that's not the end of it.

He sold me to the person I hate next to him.

HYUUGA NATSUME.

* * *

 **Going Once, Going Twice, Sold! / Chapter 1: Why is there something wrong with hating Natsume?**

"Hey, Tsubasa!" Tsubasa's girlfriend whispered, face leaning close to him. She was staring hard at the stacks of cash Tsubasa was counting. Not to mention drooling as well. "Mikan likes Natsume … right?" Tsubasa stopped counting and stared into space. He placed his fore finger on this chin, finding memories of me and Natsume.

Inside Mikan's room.

Full of Natsume's photos.

They are all scribbled with vulgarities.

Voodoo dolls.

Written plan of destroying Natsume on lots of paper.

Weapons of mass destruction.

* * *

Tsubasa snapped back into reality, shrugging his shoulders, "Yeah... YES!" He gave a jump and continued, "Of course, dear. Don't worry. We ARE NOT forcing her. She likes him very much. Really, so much that she's willing to die for him etc." He showed the peace sign.

""HEY! WHY THE HELL DO YOU HATE NATSUME?"

I don't know whether to laugh or cry. This question has been asked to me for countless times already. I'm sick of it. HEY!

Anyway, my name is Sakura Mikan, currently ten year old studying in Alice Academy.

Alice Academy:

\- Only for rich kids

\- I somehow got in there due to scholarship

\- Everyone is snobbish. Especially Natsume.

I'm currently training my Alice, and to be honest, I'm in the best class you could never get in to. That's how I got in there due to scholarship. In this world, everyone has an Alice. In order to get into prestigious schools, you have to train your Alice everyday. Yup, that's what I need to get into Alice Academy, where I suffered from tortures.

Well, you would probably be asking why followers of Natsume are trying to rip out me.

The reason is pretty simple: I despise everything about Natsume.

Okay, before you guys take out bazookas and form an angry mob, let me explain to you why I despise him.

…

This is hard. Okay, to cut this reason short, it's due to Natsume humiliating me after asking me to be his girlfriend. And I'm so gullible to be his girlfriend! You know when did he start humiliating me? Well, it's about an hour after I became his girlfriend. Ughh! And to add to my sadness, his closest friend, who is also my crush, Ruka, planned this.

You might ask why I became Natsume's girlfriend when Ruka's my crush. Well, this is my plan: Get close to Ruka through Natsume. And as the saying goes: whatever goes around comes around, I landed in an abyss for many weeks. It could have been longer if not for my best friend, Hotaru's help.

So that is why I hate Natsume. Not really Ruka, he just got manipulated by that evil guy.

I have heard everything a Natsume hater should hear.

1\. IS IT EVEN POSSIBLE TO HATE NATSUME?

2\. What is wrong with you? -shakes head-

3\. COME GIRLS, LET'S KILL HER!

4\. DON'T DRAW A MUSTACHE ON NATSUME'S FACE!

5\. WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY GAY?

6\. You're just jealous because he's better-looking than you!

7\. She must be mentally ill. Call the mental hospital!

8\. GO AWAY, NATSUME HATER! YOU STINK!

9\. I, the president of Natsume fanclub of Alice Academy, CONDEMN YOU TO SHUT UP!

10\. HEY, NATSUME'S NOT A SISSY! GET AWAY FROM ME!

Yeah, and if I don't get out of here, these fans would definitely carry out threat number 3 without hesistation.

* * *

"Hey Mikan!" Hotaru yelled as I hid in the toilet cubicle from the crazy fans. "Coast clear!"

Oh geez, lucky for me!

I stumbled out of the cubicle. "Hotaru!" I squealed for joy and hugged her. "I'm so glad you had came to save me! You had no idea that I was..." I trailed off when I see Hotaru holding a red plushie. To be more exact, an Elmo plushie. I rubbed my eyes, suspecting my vison wasn't clear. No, I'm right! That was an Elmo plushie.

Hotaru is awesome, she knows that I love Elmo, and here she got a plushie for me after she had saved me.

"Hotaru! Oh my gosh, you got me an Elmo plushie? That's so nice of you! Let me take a look!" I raised out my hand, but she refused to give it to me.

What now? Everytime she wants me to do something, she won't hand me something I wanted to look at.

"Today is my birthday." Hotaru spoke plainly. "Well…Yeah, of course! I know that! Your gift is somewhere deep inside the storeroom in my house. I'll give it to you later." I spoke and raised my hand again. She slapped it. Hard, really hard. I hold back my tears, and this time I'm really mad.

"What do you want?" I demanded. "Go with me to an auction." She stared hard at me.

What! Is she using the Elmo plushie to threaten me to waste my time at a boring auction? She then added with a wink, "It was your plushie, okay?"

OH MY GOSH! DID IMAI HOTARU STOLE MY ELMO PLUSHIE WHEN I HID IT DEEP UNDER MILLIONS OF BLANKETS?

"You must be lying!" I yelled. She then showed me a small tag that I carved painstakingly day and night. I gritted my teeth, Hotaru's really in trouble. Whether she is my friend or not!

She knew that that Elmo plushie means a lot to me! My parents gave it to me before they died. How can she threaten me with it?

When I was much smaller, there was a guy that stole my Elmo plushie and ran away. I didn't care and chased him till the end of this world. When he returned home, he got abandoned by his mother due to being disfigured.

And Hotaru knows that, so why is she doing this?

I decided to talk peacefully with her. Well, it's just an auction, it won't kill me. She is my only friend, and I'm not sacrificing that. I don't like to beat her up like that guy a few years ago.

"Okay, okay. I'll go with you." I said. "Natsume will be attending."

WHAT THE! Did I just hear wrongly? Should I dig my ears? How can she say that when she knows that I hate Natsume to the core!

She stared hard at me again. I clamed down and agreed to it.

Well, you might me wondering what Natsume means to her right? Well, Natsume is Hotaru's crush for a very long time. Perhaps as long as my crush for Ruka.

Hotaru is scarier than other fans. Not in the physical and verbal way, but in the fan girl way. She had a Natsume shrine in the back of her room for daily mediation. That's really crazy, right?

I'm sure you might be asking now why a total fan girl of Natsume is a best friend of a total hater of him. Well, the reason is because I put her into a scribble-a-mustache-on-Natsume-face's-test, and she didn't scream like other fan girls and pull out illegal weapons. Instead, she laughed and said that Natsume with a mustache is pretty cute.

Since I had forgotten about Hotaru's birthday gift, I decided to go the auction with her as a replacement for her gift. Why not? It wouldn't hurt my eyes that much.

And it's not as if I'll be seeing them for every single day of my life.

…Right?

* * *

Hotaru was the sole daughter of a really wealthy family. That's why we got to the auction site in a black limousine.

I scratched my back that had an unbearable itch. Hotaru had forced me to wear one of her silk dresses, which was emerald in color. Ughh… I hate emerald, yet she forced me to wear that particular oner out of so many different colors. Too bad, I have to agree to it since my Elmo plushie is with her. I tried taking it back from her in the limousine on our way to the site but she said that it was with her super muscular bodyguard.

She had even gotten me a pair of black stiletto heels which I just couldn't seem to balance myself even when I'm not walking. I didn't know if it was beautifying or torturing me by putting me with designer labels.

But as we enter the building, I felt thankful for it. The people in the site were totally rich just by looking at their clothes. It would have been a real embarrassment if I came here in tee and jeans.

There were penguin-like waiters with a tray of cubed-shaped thing. It couldn't be called food since hundred of those won't even fill my stomach.

""Mikan! The auction is starting!" Hotaru ushered, gripping her camera in her hands.

One night. It will just be one night glancing at Natsume.

I breathed in and turned to follow Hotaru.

Weird. She's nowhere in sight.

Great.

Great.

JUST GREAT.

I'm in an auction site in an emerald-colored dress that barely covered my body and gave me warmth with a high-heeled shoes that would cause me to fall down at any minute. Not to mention that the sole purpose going here was to see the person I despise the most next to my arm pit sniffing brother.

And now I'm lost.

This is really dead. Everyone seemed to be looking at me and I wanted to escape as quickly as possible. I wouldn't even need to see that ugly guy to infect my eyes.

But I don't know where's the exit.

Then I noticed lots of people going to the left of the room. So instead of waiting in the middle of the room or going around and getting lost for sure, I followed them.

I ended up at what seemed to be the backstage instead of the seats. And judging from what the emcee had said, a few items had been sold off. And bought by just one particular person – Natsume.

"Our next item that needs to be auctioned needs more introduction." The emcee began after looking at a picture. "Let's welcome Tsubasa Ando on the stage please."

Great. Everywhere I go, I hear that stinky man's name.

"I auctioning a young girl off," Tsubasa said. He then flashed the picture of a young girl he spoke off on a screen.

How disgusting, auctioning a person. Not to mention a young girl. I then heard whistles somewhere.

That was so immature.

There were some prices being said and out of curiosity, I pulled open the black curtain that separates the backstage and the stage.

And that was when my face turned really red.

There was Natsume with Ruka sitting next to him.

My face turned red because I still like Ruka, and it also means my hatred towards Natsume. I haven't seen him for quite a long time in reality. In posters, yes, many times, everyday.

I turned my sight to the man on the stage next to the emcee.

And that was when I was really shocked.

WHAT WAS MY BROTHER DOING THERE, STANDING ON THE STAGE AND FLASHING MY PICTURE!

"I'll double the highest price." A voice said. I turned and saw that it was Hotaru.

YAY! She had come to save me!

"Hotaru!" I muttered under my breath and waved at her. She smiled at me. See? She couldn't have abandoned me.

"Going once," the emcee said, "Going twice,"

I crossed my finger, hoping that God would help me just this one time.

"I'll triple the price." Somebody said.

OH NO… My hope… And the voice belongs to no other than Natsume. I wouldn't forget that voice. So sickening.

I looked at Hotaru again. She smiled sadly at me and shook her head.

No, Hotaru. Save me! Save me! I don't want to die!

"Going once, going twice, sold!" The emcee said.

To Natsume!

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it and please comment too! XD


End file.
